Exeron Fighters/The Final Battle, Part 6
Casting Main *Cpt. Edward John Burton - George Clooney *Cpl. Ken Hlatshwayo - Bonginkosi "Zola" Dlamini Minor *British Army mortician - Benedict Cumberbatch *Fr. Edward Medici - Roberto Benigni Exeron Fighters *Arnold Perlstein (Exeron fighter) - Ted Lewis **Arnold Perlstein (Post-war) - Miles Koseleci-Vleira *Carlos Ramon (Exeron fighter) - Dan Green **Carlos Ramon (Post-war) - Leke Maceda-Rustecki *Dorothy Ann Rourke (Exeron fighter) - Erica Schroeder **Dorothy Ann Rourke (Post-war) - Gabby Clarke *Jyoti Kaur (Exeron fighter) - Karen Neill **Jyoti Kaur (Post-war) - Birva Pandya *Keesha Franklin (Exeron fighter) - Jasmin St. Claire **Keesha Franklin (Post-war) - Mikaela Blake *Ralphie Tennelli (Exeron fighter) - Wayne Grayson **Ralphie Tennelli (Post-war) - Matthew Mintz *Tim Jamal (Exeron fighter) - Daniel J. Edwards **Tim Jamal (Post-war) - Kaden Stephen *Wanda Li (Exeron fighter) - Amy Birnbaum **Wanda Li (Post-war) - Lynsey Phan Songs *Hymn to Liberty -- Xylona Stathi (Agnes Baltsa) *Last Full Measure of Devotion -- Eugene Ryan (Ronan Tynan) *Ich Hatt' Einen Kameraden -- Arturo Romualdez (Makisig Morales) *Mother Earth and Father Time -- All Exeron fighters *O God, Our Help In Ages Past -- Final end credits Transcrpt *'Patricia McKenzie': I know you don't like me, Edward, but I hope a hardened Exeron fighter like yourself would understand that there is no easy decision in a fight... even in war. I'll be leading this mission myself. Can I count on you to follow orders? *'Edward Burton': You can count on nothing, Patricia, but I have no intention of walking away from this battle. I will fight like these Exeron fighters, not for their national pride, their personal glory and for their titles, but for my own reasons! *'Patricia McKenzie': I see. I supposed I can ask for nothing more than that. Get in the air and await further orders! *''then puts on his Exeron gloves and enters his hovercraft into an aura-powered hovercraft. It takes off to fly to the sky. Cut to the ground. There are many tanks and soldiers running and moving there.'' *'Patricia McKenzie': The rebels and the Transitional Government forces are taking the Capital City. The Supreme Government will have no choice but to surrender! You'll be providing air support and keeping the skies clear of enemy hovercrafts... *'Edward Burton': I think I can manage that. To end the war... the Exeron War... *'Patricia McKenzie': We've done it, Burton! The Capital City has fallen! The Supreme Government high command is in tatters. All that I have fought for... *'Edward Burton': Forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating. *'Patricia McKenzie': After all you've seen, I had hoped you would have gained a little perspective on such matters. *'Edward Burton': And what of a soldier who kills his comrades? What sort of soldier is he? *'Patricia McKenzie': I see your manly weakness hasn't quite been erased by your training. No matter... we clear the air once and for all, back on the ground, with a stiff drink. *'Edward Burton': I'd sooner die of thirst than drink with you, you calious monster. *''[Cut to a few remaining Supreme Government hovercraft shooting at McKenzie's hovercraft'.]'' *'Patricia McKenzie': Enemy gunships! Out for revenge! Snap out of it, Burton, I need support! *'Edward Burton': Support? You... you and your kind. Canadian cartoon characters... American cartoon characters... American anime characters... Japanese anime characters... Sonic X/Archie characters... Sonic X fanart characers... Kids Next Door characters... fanart characters... it doesn't matter! You throw people and cartoon characters alike to the flames and justify yourself with a combination of combat fighting, violence, game show-specific and wrestling with all your pompous political abstractions. I should leave you here to die, or shoot you down myself! *'Patricia McKenzie': Damn you, boy! How many Supreme Government men have you killed! How many Exeron fighters' lives have they lost? If you do't help me, youll have your petty revenge but you'll be making the same bloody decision I have to! *''Burton's hovercraft shoots at McKenzie's hovercraft.'' *'Patricia McKenzie': So you've made your choice. *'Edward Burton': Did you really think I'd let you live after you've taken from me? DIE YOU MONSTER! *''after taking too much gunshots, the hovercraft is about to crash.'' *'Patricia McKenzie': You're your older brother's younger brother! You're a big fan to all cartoons! Damn you Burton! Aaaaaiiiaaagh! *''radio goes static.'' *'Edward Burton': Once again Patricia, so be it. Like what I've told to Bon Duke, Scally Jones and Maria Flores about how they made their choice a few years ago until now when they killed most cartoon characters, you made your choice a week ago when you killed my older brother. Now I've made my choice. Goodbye, Group Leader! *''the hovercraft floats away.'' *'General Bob Dunkirk': For Valor in the face of the enemy, and making the ultimate sacrifice, all of these highest honor medals are awarded posthumously to all the Exeron fighters, the fighters whose soul were sacrificed intentionally for Captain Edward John Burton's strength and power to fight against tyranny, oppression, hate, annihilation, and discrimination. *''crowd applauds when they are awarded with the highest honor medals (like the Medal of Honor for US-representing Exeron fighters). Cut to a rifle party. All of its members shed their tears in sadness. They wipe their tears in sadness before they are ready for a three-volley salute.'' *''a sad, tear-shedding bugler began to play Taps very tearfully, and is dueting with a bagpiper also, and at the same time, Burton removes his hat, places on his chest with his left arm, and salutes on his right arm.'' *'Edward Burton': It's a beautiful medal folks, and you all deserved it. *''Exeron fighters look at their funeral medallion proudly. Star Butterfly looks at it.'' *'Edward Burton': But hey, can I explain? *''she puts down a medallion, and Burton is on screen again.'' *'Edward Burton': Are you guys alright? You don't sound like yourself. *''resposibly sighs in sadness and holds Burton in his right shoulder.'' *'Lori Loud': Well, we're all just literally tired perhaps... *'Luan Loud': But we all feel... peaceful. *'Carol Pingrey': Like the rest of the friends you know. *'Leni Loud': Thank you for saving us... *''hugs Leni softly with tears of sadness.'' *'Keesha Franklin': You see, you fought very well in war. More better than we fought very well in the ring. You are very brave. *'Molly Mabray': Yes. You are now more decorated than ever, and with that, you shall be a decorated war hero, and a veteran of the Exeron War. And in the future, you will shine the path of the freedom. *'Lisa Loud': Yes. Your success in the rebellious war that you once ignited was... to a small degree, a success to all of us. *'Dora Marquez': As you know, congratulations my brave commander. You have defeated Rell and all of his minions, and thwarted his evil plans. Peace and harmony reside again in all of the universes. For this mighty deed mortal, your name will live in the hearts and minds of all of our people for all aternity, and you'll get tons of money, jewelry and a big, big house in your ancestors' home for you to retire, after a long days' hard work. You are a brave mortal whose journey that leads us to a path of eternal friendship, cooperation and happiness has been illuminated in for all of mankind, and even the characters that bravely sacrificed one another for the greater good like me. *''Anne hugs Burton in happiness as she sheds her tears of joy. Then Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas came closer near him.'' *'Marco Diaz': You will live now... *'Star Butterfly': Secure and safe. *'Jackie Lynn Thomas': And now you are our eternal thanks. The Exeron Tournament grand prize and all the gift bags of each Exeron Tournament audience members and staff members are now finally yours. Yours to live in a luxurious triumph in a glorious retirement, my brave warrior. When your time of passing comes, you will join us in Heaven as our friend, our champion, our hero, and our bloodline. *'Edward Burton': Oh, okay. But you know what you all have to say, then why do you do this for me, my friends? And what do you do in Heaven? *'Lana Loud': Oh, everything what Lana can do. Including Lola. And all us. We were enemies. Opponents. Rivals... in this mortal world, but now when we go to Heaven, we... are now good friends. Acquaintances. And as brothers and sisters in Heaven, we are like a one big, happy family. *'Lola Loud': And we will all be forgiven... together... *'Lana Loud': And forever! *'Lola Loud': And with all of this... I love you. *'Lana Loud': I love you too, Lola. I'm so sorry for what I did to you back then. *'Lola Loud': It's okay then. I forgive you. Just like the rest of them. There's nothing on what's gonna hit them at all from now on. I hope our cousins will have to look forward into rebuilding the Cartoon World real soon. *''stops, suddenly overwhelmed.'' *'Lana Loud': Oh, Lola...! *''besides her, is abashed.'' *'Lola Loud': Lana...! It's okay... *''and Lola hug each other, and all have tears of joy. Suddenly, Burton half-smiles -- an epiphany. Sadness and uncertainy are replaced by happiness and determination. Later, Leni, Ronnie Anne, and Lisa came closer to him.'' *'Lana Loud': I know, it's just... I wish I could always be with you, and so does all of these poor Exeron fighters. *'Lola Loud': You will be, Lana. Are we all going to be okay? *'Lana Loud': Everyone will be okay. And so does all of us. I love you. All of you. *'Lola Loud': We love you too. *'Ronnie Anne Santiago': Lana and Lola were right. We never know you since you came to arenas to watch us fight to the death, but you only saw those on TV when the old government forced you to watch it only as a mandatory command for them, but now, you are now our new friend, that in one self is such a tremendous thing. Also... we didn't win for cash prizes, personal glory and national pride, but we only survived for our lives, but still... we just won by being defeated and killed by each other... won over our fears of death, and we just won this inevitable battle against this fear for the glorious, democratic future and for your pride and reputation, even you impressed the rebels too. *'Loni Loud': And even Rell and his evil foes that bedevil the forces of goodness. *'Leni Loud': Well Edward, since that evil, ruthless Scally Jones told me, even Maria Flores, that I'm a fast and furious, I'm about to be calming myself down, and with that, I feel calm and sorry to all of these poor fighters, and since I felt like a dumb blonde, let me just explain wisely. So after all... what's life anyway? We were born, we live for a little while, and whenever our time comes really soon, we die. A fighter's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this... with all this training for the fight, promoting a fight, doing press conferences, hitting the showers, practicing for the fight, wearing these fight attires, entering the ring with some music and stuff, listening to the introductions, the rules and stuff, and fighting to the death. By letting the rebels help you, perhaps we were trying to lift up our eternal stay in Heaven a trifle. And with all of that, we were terribly slaughtered... like the poor people... the Jews, the Gypsies, the Slavs, the Ukrainians, the Chinese, the Armenians, the Native Americans, the Assyrians, the Rwandans, the Poles, the Khmers, the Serbs, the Bosniaks, the Greeks, the African slaves... and with all of that, we were dead, but still, we will be honored not as the greatest fighters on Earth, but instead, as true heroes who gave our lives for freedom. *''hugs Edward and she sobs.'' *'Edward Burton': Oh, I know, don't cry Leni, but I haven't got you a gift of what's worth, my dear beloved friends, but I know I saved your bodies from decomposition, and I properly buried them in a big, grand mausoleum, and I saved your souls by anointing your dead bodies with holy water and oil before you were happily buried together by using a time machine that the Supreme Government used, in which it was invented by the evil DaMott Togenstein, and now I would gladly get my life for all of you. *'Leni Loud': True. You also bravely defeated Rell, so we learned a lesson that Scally Jones is truly the undefeated champion, and Bon Duke and even Maria Flores too are undefeated. They're all Antichrists, prophecized by the great Nostradamus himself. But with your countless numbers of victorious and defeats, ups and downs, advantages and disadvantages, you have achieved a very big victory, even at the smallest triumphs and the biggest of failures cannot dislodge you and your heroic actions, and even your heroic friends, comrades, acquaintances and loved ones. *'Linka Loud': And you see, our loved ones should not only remember us, but they should all praise you and your fellow men and women who fought for you and your just cause that you've done, and now your marathon, your Odyssey is over. You're finally all done. You finally brought peace and justice back to the way it was, reassembling the pieces that have shattered into thousands or millions back to one, only to be in the quickest way possible. *'Luna Loud': Aww... I'm sure you would... all of us too would know about that for real. Goodbye -- goodbye, all. We are all going soon. It's God's way. His will be done, not ours. Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee. We are all going, we are all going, we are all going. Oh, dear. We've been... brutalized. Murdered. Killed. That's why we hope to meet you all in Heaven. Be good to the survivors, all of them, and strive to be ready when the change comes. *'Edward Burton': Yes. And my wife died on sickness... she was very ill back then. And even for my friends, my family, everyone that I know were dead because of DaMott Togenstein. That's why I felt lonely for this... *'Arnold Perlstein': I know. I always knew I should've stayed out of the Exeron Tournament in my entire life since you freed the universe from the evils of Rell. Now your family is with you today. They wanted to come with you. To be honest with me, I wasn't sure how we'd feel coming back here. Every day I think about what you said to me that night in an Exeron fight between me and Tooey in Caesar's Palace in Atlantic City. *'Tooey Ookami': But now I know how I can forgive Arnold... I would love to see him... just one last time. Only to be forgiven. When we were just adults during that war. But now that we're turned back to our normal child forms at only the ages of ten, we're now back to normal too. But since we were all badly knocked out cold in that gruesome tournament you finally abolished for, just look at us. We're already dead. Now we're ghosts. We're only visiting you so we can see you one last time on how you have done for such a heroic deed that the world had anticipated at in you and your fellow comrades like us, *'Jyoti Kaur': Yes. After all, we're only your comrades. We never forsake our hope to sacrifice ourselves to make you so very strong and powerful. *'Dorothy Ann Rourke': And we've all tried to live our afterlives the truly best we could. *'Wanda Li': Captain Edward Burton, I hope that was enough. *'Tim Jamal': And we had enough to fight each other... *'Carlos Ramon': But now we know how to fight together with only cooperation by using your magic Exeron gloves that give our souls to you so you can have enough strength to defeat the ultimate evil that governs within our worlds. *'Ralphie Tennelli': We're finally free, Captain. I hope that, at least in all of our eyes, we've all earned what all of you done for all of us. *'Trini Mumford': Captain Burton, tell me we've all led good afterlives. *'Edward Burton': What? *'Izuku Midoriya': Listen Captain, you had a great career. We're all proud of you sir. You're always an undefeated champion in all the books of mankind. Tell me we're all good veterans. *'Edward Burton': Yeah. you are. *'Lynn Loud': Yes. That is true, and I shall agree with all this. There are even Spanish Republicans, disabilities, non-Europeans, gay people, politicial prisoners, leftists, Roman Catholics, Protestants, people of Bahá'í Faith, Freemasons, Esperantists, Kazakhs, Zungharians, Circassians, Bangladeshis, Cathars, Chechens, Punics, East Timorese, Hutus, Tutsis, Libyans, Isaaqs, Kurds, Guatemalans, Hereros, Namaquas, Latvians, Selk'nams, Yazidis, and even aboriginal Australians as well. They're being memoralized too. *'Lucy Loud': And with all of that, you saved not only the Cartoon World, but your heroism did saved the names of democracy, justice, and all of the rights that deserve to be implemented by law. Soon, we may be no longer be in the record books, but now we must tell you. Monuments, memorials and history books will now engrave all our names once more, and when you take things back on the right path, you are now free to elect, free to speak, free to act, and free to do anything what you want. *'Gumball Watterson': That's why we didn't die in vain. We died for your people's freedom and liberty and our people's safety from being pit into some kind of a fight-to-the-death boxing-like tournament or something. *'Edward Burton': Yeah, and I must say that there is... you know a very peaceful time when all of the Cartoon World has to... *'Renée Ratelle': Look, Edward. Listen to me. This is to usher you, your children, and your wife a brand new age. A new democratic era has nothing to do with entertainment, but it's only to do with the people and the government. For a long century's time, we've told them what to eat, what to drink, what to wear. For goodness sake, Edward, don't you understand? People who saw the transition from a dictatorship into a democracy love electing leaders, not television. They protect their kids on everything what the people deserve. Listen. They love to be free, not game shows. They love to share the fruits of our labor, not wrestling. They love to make sure no one has to fight for scraps, not sports, and they love to co-exist with cartoon characters, not violence... and of course, we should forgive each other and forget how we fought in the Exeron Tournament. *'Ms. DiMartino': That is why... we need to show the whole world peace, love, prosperity and co-operation together. Not division, nor hate. *'Fin McCloud': Good thing your bravery did shake the world forever. *'Gabriela Cordova': And yes you do. You've won. *'Jackie Lynn Thomas': And... do you know what are the Four Freedoms? Well, many years ago, Franklin Delano Roosevelt created the Four Freedoms that are designed for all of us in the future, we seek to make secure, while we keep looking forward founded upon four essential freedoms he created. First, there is freedom of speech and expression -- anywhere in the world. It means you are free to speak harsh worlds to the world, and the world speaks you back with respect. Second, there is freedom of worship -- anywhere in the world. It means that secularism is the answer, not atheism or being a theocracy. If it was one of these two, there's no religion to worship but one. But don't worry Edward, you'll be able to worship God once again in the surface, not underground anymore. Third, there is freedom from want -- anywhere in the world. It means that greed should pass away, and corruption, fraud, hyperinflatation, and exploitation should not be the things the newly-implemeted government should do. And finally for the fourth, there is freedom from fear -- anywhere in the world. It means that with the Exeron Tournament long gone, we can go to Heaven, and whenever it does, there will be no more crime, no more war, no more brutalization, no more genocide, no more policing, no more invasion, and no more racism. Only peacekeeping. I know that you fought for democracy, but since then, you will now be the idol of him from now on. And with all of that, we salute you. *'Sugarcoat': But... if you don't understand, then that's no vision of a distant millennium, but it is a definite basis for a kind of world attainable in our own time and generation. That kind of world is the very antithesis of the so-called new order of tyranny which the dictators seek to create with the crash of a bomb... and even of an animal aura power and/or a super move that would've knocked us out into our own doom. *'Lana Loud': But if you were in the hour of need, every realist knows that the democratic way of life is at this moment being directly assailed in every part of the world. the need of the moment is that our actions and our policy should be devoted primarily—almost exclusively—to meeting this foreign peril. *'Lola Loud': Remember, the immediate need is a swift and driving increase in our armament production. You also ask the Grand Council for authority and for funds sufficient to manufacture additional munitions and war supplies of many kinds, to be turned over to those nations which are now in actual war with aggressor nations. Let us say to the democracies that... you are victorious. You saved our bodies, and our souls. *'Edward Burton': Aw... thanks. Why? *'Carlota Casagrande': Because dare we dream of a golden era when the bestial Exeron Tournament shall be held no more. But instead -- you will be free the daylight of tomorrow. A bright tomorrow where humans and cartoon characters are being ruled together in peace, cooperation and prosperity by the new Sol Mastermind, be it a gentleman, and/or a gentlewoman, in the Hall of Brotherly Love in the City of Peace. *'Ronnie Anne Santiago': And because of you, there is a tomorrow! *'Edward Burton': Oh, I know... that would be exciting, and I'm sure that it would be wonderful to be back in the Cartoon World again, with all of your friends and families, guys. *''sighs in sadness.'' *'Lily Loud': Sorry, but no. We will not be going back to the Cartoon World, because we already died on those fateful matches we were in. *''is shocked.'' *'Edward Burton': Not going back!? What are you talking about?! *'Lily Loud': That's because we're all done for, Edward. In a while, we have to go back to Heaven. We are all angels up there, because we died in a series of terrible, tragic events that happened in the Supreme Government era. *'Lisa Loud': And that means we will never see you again. *''and Lisa sigh in depression. Burton gasps in fear.'' *'Edward Burton': OH NO! Not like this!! Guys, I have no true friends anymore!!! *''starts to cry and kneel down in grief, then Lincoln Loud and Jacob Two-Two came near him.'' *'Lincoln Loud': Oh, come. Come now, Edward. Let's not make a scene. *''stops crying, but he still sheds his tears.'' *'Jacob Two-Two': Chin up. Remember? You can't lose our trust. You're just increasing and expanding it for sure. And so does your friends, families and loved ones too. When we were fighting, we fought for our lives, our individual glory and our national pride just as we thought, and so does those Supreme Government bastards, but now, with that, we now crave humility and shame for what we have done to each other, and with only such guilt in our hearts and hands. *'Bulma': And you used all our animal aura powers and super moves to save the whole world. Our sacrifices are delighted to keep the whole world clean from tyranny, intolerance, and oppression, and with all of that, and like what Keesha Franklin told to you, you are so brave, smart, and with all of that, you have emerged victorious. *'Lilo Pelekai': Of course, since the Exeron Tournament is already a thing in the past, which could end up in history books, everyone loves a happy face. And so does our bodies. Perfectly preserved. We smiled for all of eternity, and also, we didn't rot our bodies since you thought about that in the rebellion because those funeral workers did preserve us, right? *'Edward Burton': But I can't stand it! I won't leave you alone to die! I shall stay too! Please, I want to die! *'Sour Sweet': Aww... don't be ridiculous, Edward. *'Fluttershy': Your cousin will be on his way here right now. *'Sweetie Belle': You'll be going home within a few minutes. *''looks at a crate near a tree.'' *'Azkar': Ah... so there's been a problem here. *'Ursula': There's a forgotten crate near the tree. *'Vell': It seems the truck would leave soon, and if it leaves, we'll never rest in peace for so long. *'Edward Burton': Uh... Lucy? Wh-where's Jack? *'Lucy Loud': He's sleeping. There, beside the tree. *''points at the tree. Edward walks to Jack Turner as he pokes at him.'' *'Edward Burton': Hey! Jack Turner! Pay attention! *'Jack Turner': Hey! What kind of monkeyshine is this?! Are you going to force me to do something wrong with it?! *'Edward Burton': Listen to me! All the Exeron fighters has only a short time to stay here on Earth and they need to go to Heaven real soon! They can't stay here with us. So, it's absolutely necessary that I take this crate to the mausoleum. You're the only one who can pick it up! *''yawns.'' *'Jack Turner': So! It's old Jack Turner to the rescue, isn't it?! And what do you want? *'Edward Burton': TURNER, HURRY UP! PLEASE!!!! *'Jack Turner': So, it's hurry up Turner, is it?! And what thanks do I get for these services I would like to know since you did well in the rebellion, and in the funeral? *'Edward Burton': I don't know. You know what? Jack, I'll make you a solemn promise. Get that wooden crate for the truck driving guy who is inbound on his way to the Grand Mausoleum of the Exeron Fighters, and from now on, I'll let you eat first when someone's done with cooking a meal for me. *'Jack Turner': You mean that? *'Edward Burton': Well, yeah. Cross my heart. *'Jack Turner': Alright then. It's a deal. It's done. *''smiles, and he gets a pair of Exeron gloves that Burton uses, and he prepares his hands like an Olympic weightlifter who is preparing to lift it up with his hands.'' *'Edward Burton': Use extreme care! I don't want a single one of those stuff harmed. *''then lifts up on his hands and carries it slowly, knowing it was heavy.'' *'Jack Turner': Oh God, it's so heavy as it surely is on both of my hands! It's worse than a nightmarish moment when an Exeron fighter gets knocked down as he or she bleeds with too much blood in the goddamned ring. *''then puts down the crate on the back of the truck, and it drives away.'' *'Jack Turner': There we go. Mission accomplished. *'Edward Burton': Thank you, Turner. I will never forget this as long as I live. *'Jack Turner': Neither do I. I feel as though I'd fought a single Supreme Government soldier like when a rat ate a spool of thread. Well, home we go! *''then looks at the Exeron fighters.'' *'Edward Burton': Guys? The Cartoon World is now safe. And so are your souls and your bodies. Guys? *'Lincoln Loud': Aww.... don't worry. Since we were forgetting about how we have fought in the Exeron Tournament, we were just thinking about our lives before we were Exeron fighters. But now... we're also going to thinking about your life, Edward. *'Jacob Two-Two': Nothing can harm you now, and neither the Cartoon World and its residents can no longer be harmed now. *''all of the Exeron fighters come together to sing a song in a somber tune, but looking very peacefully with a smile. As the song progressed, the scene fades to Edward's face. He then looks upset. The scene shows flashbacks throughout the series. Soon, their singing is increasingly whispering.'' *'All Exeron Fighters': ♪The autumn days grow short and cold. It's Christmas time... again. The snows of winter slowly melt. The days grow short, and then... he turns the seasons around... and so... she changes... her gown... Mother Earth... and Father Time... how very special... are we... for just... a moment... to be... part of life's... eternal... rhyme.♪ Goodbye... Edward. *''all smile joyfully and they all wave goodbye, and they all disappear as sparkles of magic fly together to Heaven. The wind blows away as grasses and leaves wave. The camera pans up, revealing that the clouds are parting, revealing the sun. Cut to Edward. He sadly waves goodbye and wiping his tears off.'' *'Edward Burton': Goodbye. Adiós. Adeus. Aloha. Arrivaderci. Auf Wiedersehen. Au revoir. さようなら. (Sayonara.) Totsiens. Valete. 再见. (Zàijiàn.) Tchau. La revedere. Tot ziens. Vi ses. Farvel. Ha det bra. До свидания. (Do svidaniya.) Do zobraczenia. Doviđenja. Sbohem. Nasvidenje. 再見. (Joigin.) 안녕히 가세요. (Anyeonghi gasyeo.) अलविदा. (Alvida.) ਅਲਵਿਦਾ. (Alweda.) शुभ यत्र. (Subha yatra.) বিদায়. (Bidāẏa.) නවත හැම්මුවේම. (Nawatha hamuwemu.) पुन्हा भत्तु. (Punha bhetu.) આવજો. (Aavjo.) .مع السلامة (Ma'a as-salaama.) .להתראות (L'hitraot.) Paalam na po sa inyong lahat. Sige la el sikayo. Selamat jalan. Sampai jumpa. Veloma. Ayo. Viszlát. Näkemiin. Αντιο σας. (Antio sas.) Hwyl fawr. Slan. .خدا حافظ (Khuda hafiz.) വിട പറയുന്നു. (Vida parayunnu.) Dodadagohvi. Hagoonea. Пријатно. (Prijatno.) ಮತ್ತಷ್ಟೇ ಸಿಗೋಣ. (Mattae sigona.) వెళ్లి వొస్తాను. (Velli vostanu.) .خودا حافيز (Khodaa hafeez.) Ցտեսություն. (Tsedesoutiun.) Adiau. ნახვამდის. (Nakhvamdis.) Alu tapahadasi minang. Uz redzēšanos. Kwaheri. Mirupafshim. Zdravo. Adéu. Vertu sæl. ជុំរាបលា. (Choum reab lea.) ลาก่อน. (Laa gon.) Görüşürüz. До побачення. (Do pobachennia.) Tạm biệt. Wédersah. An lot soleil. Sag olun. An'kié. Ez adiorik. Да пабачэння. (Da pabačennia.) Gha-tamgraout. Ka tanga dia. Kenavo. Довиждане. (Dovizhdane.) Thwa me knor. Іан дика йойла. (Jan dika yoyla.) Salutu. Amayugotoro. Head aega. Éyisso. Farvæl. Oant sjen. A la perchenne. Hailai. Orévwa. Bless. A themlilith. Beno kuênda mbote. Murabeho. Sofézi. Na im dat. Bi xatre te. ໂຊກດີເດີ້. (Sôk di deu.) Yendêno bubote. Scignorîa. Bokende malamu. Iki pasimatymo. Houje. Äddi. Saħħa. E haere rā. Pewkayal. Баяртай. (Bayartay.) Wend na kond yindaaré. Arvei. Verið heil. Фæндараст. (Fændarast.) Ajo. .دخداى په امان (Da khoday pa amaan.) Devlesa. Oaidnaleapmai. Tofa. Adiosu. A nos bidare. A si biri. Beannacht leibh. Sarai zwakanaka. .وَريِ ملَنداسيِن (Varii milanandaasiin.) Dovidenja. Parahi. போய் விட்டு வருகிறேன். (Poy vittu varugiren.) Saw buliğız. Dzéch lue. Ki ça vos våye bén. .א גוטן טאג (A gutn tag.) Hambani kahle. Dehna hunu. Абзиараз (Abziaraz). Гъогу маф. (Ǧogu maf.) Ina šulmi alik. Ukudigada. Hasta sa masunod atong pagkita. Or'var. ደህና ሁኑ. (Dähna hunu.) Adixatz. Heetce'noohobe3en. বিদায়. (Biday.) Hasta dempués. Matcaci. Jakisiñkama. Salamat qalın. N taara. Һау булығыҙ. (Hau buliğiź.) Agur. Af vidašaung. *''then began to cry as his family members, friends, and relatives, including his former rebel comrades in civilian outfits, came closer to him.'' *'Stan Marson': Hey! What's the matter? *'Tyler Burton': Aww... don't be-a cryin' cousin. Don't grieve 'bout that. Just smile. *'Martha Sampson': Look at uncle Burton. He's got tears in his eyes. *'Michael Crawford': Uh... I don't know. Probably he has a good time he needs to go home, eh? *'Hiro Yamashita': Well, I think he's not sick he? He's just homesick of course. Well, I guess we all are of course. *''Heinrich Wieber wipes off Burton's tears as he looks in depression, until a ladybug appears from nowhere. It lands on Edward's hand.'' *'Edward Burton': Oh, hey little guy. How do you come here? Did you... come for a little visit? *''ladybug sounds like a female British girl.'' *'Ladybug': Oh yes, there is still hope for your love. And again, yes, I came here to show that... you did it. You saved the many worlds, hero. You do not know me? My name is Resilience. I came to represent the rebuilding of everything that you've lost already. *'Cheerilee': Καὶ ὁ ἕβδομος ἄγγελος ἐσάλπισεν, καὶ ἐγένοντο φωναὶ μεγάλαι ἐν τῷ οὐρανῷ, λέγοντες: "Ἐγένετο ἡ βασιλεία τοῦ κόσμου τοῦ Κυρίου ἡμῶν καὶ τοῦ Χριστοῦ αὐτοῦ, καὶ βασιλεύσει εἰς τοὺς αἰῶνας τῶν αἰώνων." (Kai ho hevdomos angelos esalpien, kai egenonto fonai megalai en to ourano, legontes: "Egeneto he vasileia tou kosmou tou Kyriou hemon kai to Hristou autou, kai vasileusei eis tou aionas ton aionon.") the seventh angel sounded; and there were loud voices in heaven, saying, "The kingdom of the world has become the kingdom of our Lord and of His Christ; and He will reign forever and ever." Revelations 11:15. The word of the Lord! *'Crowd': Thanks be to God! *'Cheerilee': My good people of all universes, I have a message from our new Sol Mastermind. With a little luck, faith, bravery, strength, solidarity and hope, he did the impossible, and he made the impossible so possible that we have finally achieved for to make it happen. As the general of the Tribulation Army, I hereby decree all the universes will forever be free. *''crowd cheers and celebrates.'' *'Caleb O'Hurley': Taim brod an domhain mar thú, Edward John Burton. so proud of you, Edward John Burton. Category:Episodes Category:Exeron Fighters